The Rat Trap
by Wolfborn
Summary: Lost in 'what ifs', Splinter tries anything to distract himself... Only this leads to his downfall. But perhaps not all downfalls are bad? (OCXSplinter, very much yaoi). Smutty smut smut! If you thought the first chapter was bad, BOY were you wrong! M for a VERY good reason!


It had been a week since Splinter spent the night with his student. A week of him avoiding eye contact and trying to avoid physical contact even more... Trying. It seemed Max had other plans. Every time they passed by, they'd always 'accidentally' graze against each other. Every time they trained, Max would always throw himself into a grapple even if it was obvious it'd result in a nasty counter-attack (each time he claim he had a plan that just backfired). Even during breakfast, Splinter had to excuse himself as he felt the teen's feet rub along his tail. While he could've ignored it normally, his major error came each time the behavior began. He'd looked up, questioning if the boy was doing it on purpose, and was met with a wink, a wiggled brow and a lewd smirk. Yes, Max had made it hell for him to even go a day without **something** making his body ache. Even the slightest hint of the teen's scent brought back graphic memories of that night and forced him into meditation. But no matter how hard he try, no matter what he did to try force the idea from his mind, every night ended the same; Him, curled up on his tatami with his kimoto cast aside, stroking his painfully hard cock like a hormonal teen and choking back sweet nothings till he coated the floor white and was forced to clean up his mess. He felt guilty, mildly ashamed, that he wanted the boy so badly. Max, who was thirty years his junior and a friend of his sons, had driven him insane. He'd avoided the topic, had it ever been brought up, of what was said that night. He remembered all too well, the sweet honeyed words spoken in his native tongue, that the boy had proclaimed that he alone was the only one to claim his heart. The morning after, the old man had chalked how it made him feel up as a drunken conclusion. The sake had made him act like that, desire like that, speak like that to the young man. But the next day? And the next? Every touch, every word, every sighting of his student was making something inside of him SCREAM to take the boy in his arms. His heart was burning for him to snatch the boy into the shadows, to kiss him till he couldn't tell up from down, and see that smile he'd seen the night they slept together. It's what he wanted, it's what he NEEDED and what his body was begging him to do, but he told himself he couldn't possibly allow himself to. The human was far younger than him and deserved to be with someone he could have a life with, to be with someone who he could show to his family and for them to be proud to meet, for him to have a normal life and a normal love... To have someone who wasn't an elderly man, mutated into a rat, living in the sewers. Between his guilt for 'betraying' his sons with his actions, betraying the teen for ignoring his feelings, hating himself for ignoring HIS feelings and the anger boiling up consider any other man taking Max's heart for their own... The wise master's peace had been thrown massively off course. A feeling he couldn't help but liken to the loss of his daughter, be it when he thought she was dead or after she mutated, and the loss of Tang Shen.

And that simply made him feel worse.

So, knowing his sons would be visiting April today before they began their patrol, he decided to take out his frustrations in the dojo. While his son, Raphael, would've preferred a physically violent form of release he was pleased with just repeating his Kata in the silence of the training room. It was working, partially, as he simply swept his body around the empty room. But, soon enough, he found his mind wandering back to how the floor felt so good with Max on top of him. How they slept together on it. And, just like that, he was tense yet again. No matter what he did he couldn't stop thinking of the very teen he was trying to forget. Meditating simply let him picture various filthy ideas, training brought back memories, he even tried his hand at games and watching television... Nothing worked (and he could never understand why his sons enjoyed video-games so much. He had no idea what was going on, why the characters on screen decided to fight, and was certain a woman with a bust THAT big couldn't fight in the slightest!). So, his training and martial arts failing him, he did the only thing he had left short of going top-side. He nosed around the lair, hoping something (even something horrifying to discover about his sons) would give him the replacement train of thought he so badly wanted. He found nothing in Leo's room, likewise in Raphael's (which surprised him), things he wasn't sure he understood in Donnie's and various pockets of stashed food in Mikey's (some, to his disgust, was actually rotting. He questioned what compelled his son to hide pizza behind a radiator for seven weeks...). A trip to the lab was all he had left and, if that failed, he'd simply need to accept his fate. A fate which would end with him alone, in his room, either touching himself more or brooding like his sons. However, much to his dismay, his venture into lands he had never wished to explore would prove to be his very undoing in this matter. Not in the least because Max had arrived in the lair the moment he investigated a new 'invention' of his smarter child's. Max, having decided to drop by and see how his buddies were doing, was a little disheartened to see the living room empty. He'd been banking on them being present, if only so he could enjoy their company. His school life had taken a beating, his parents having no idea why his grades had plummeted, and he was finding it harder and harder to be his usual cheerful self when around others. _God damn you, Hamato Yoshi... Sucking the fun out of my life._ He pouted to himself, taking the loneliness of the living room to change there and then. If no one's around, why bother with privacy? Just as he tightened his robe, however, there was a sudden TWANG! from Donnie's lab, followed by the bellowing of "WHAT IN THE-!". He recognized Splinter's voice, he personally loved the deep boom that would send sparks along his spine, but he raised a brow all the same. Why would he be in the lab? And what had happened?

Jogging slightly to the metal door, he peeked around to witness both a hilarious and adorable sight. Master Splinter, wise and strong, was tangled in a simple net that seemed to have fired from a Shell-Raiser upgrade. His arms were in opposite directions, his legs tied tightly together, and he was scrambled across the floor with a scowl across his face as he thrashed in the ropes that bound him. The teen couldn't hold back the laugh rising from his gut, tears running down his face as he punched the wall in hysterics, but this simply made the old man freeze up when he saw the boy by the door. He stared, trying to think of a way out of the net and cursing his luck, as the watched the other male come down from his humor high. Worse yet, he realized he was doing more than simply observing the boy. He was noticing stupid little details he knew no friend would notice about another. The way he brushed a non-existant fringe out of his eyes. How slender his body was, nearly womanly in shape. How graceful his very movement was. And, just like that, the old master was defeated on a level he never expected to lose upon again. "Someone's been _knotty_." the teen sniggered to himself. "Should I come back later, you seem... _All tied up_." He was having a field day with all the jokes he could make, missing the blank look on his teacher's face all the while, but soon found the puns did nothing to help his mood. However, having his sensei tied up? Having the man he craved defenseless and bound? It felt creepy, somewhat Yandare-ish, but how could he pass it up! Kneeling down beside the rodent's head, cupping his chin and rubbing through his fur softly, the human leant down. "But I guess with you being like this... You can give me the answers I deserve." His face drew emotionless, his voice monotone yet somewhat threatening, as he stared into the hazel eyes beneath him. Splinter couldn't help but begin to worry what was in store for him. His arms were hoisted up behind his back and he, himself, was flipped onto his front till he was able to kneel before his student. The teen squatted before him, eyes glaring all the while. "Why did you lie to me?" An arrow ran through the rat's heart. He'd feared this would be the outcome of his denial. Only he'd been more concerned about himself rather than Max, till it was too late to try and act otherwise. "The things we did, what I said to you, what I **know** you said to me... Was that all for nothing? Is what I feel really that wrong? What **we** feel..?" Hands snatched at the kimoto before him, dragging the elderly man toward him till they were inches apart. "Did you ever consider, just ONCE, how fucking badly I wanted you to return my touches this past week!? How badly I needed you to kiss me!? Of course you didn't! You don't give a damn!" The boy was snarling by now, rage oozing from every pore in his body and clinging to every word... And it shamed Splinter that he was growing aroused by it. It was wrong to be, he should just hate himself for treating the teen so badly, but he was too close to him now. He could feel his heat, smell the same sweet scent that'd filled his head the night they laid together, wanted to crush their lips together and give him full roam of his entire body.

"Got nothing to say? Not even a sorry!? Son of a bitch!" Shoving the old man to the floor, Max was about to storm off in anger and hurt... "I can't believe I... Ever..." That was till his eyes caught cloth wraps bulging up through the opening of his sensei's robe. His basic desires fought with his emotions for control as the rat looked up with pleading, lustful eyes. "I... I-I submit... I submit myself to you. Please..." He swallowed hard, watching with desire as the other's kimoto bulged in response to the mutant body before him. "P-Punish me as you see fit." Max's breath hitched in his throat, his cock throbbed in excitement beneath his kimoto, as he heard such words grace his ears. Was he serious? Could he really put aside all the pain he'd felt for a week because the man he loved had practically begged him to ravage him in any way he wished!? _HELL YEAH!_ He didn't exactly prove the concept 'men think with their dicks' wrong but, so long as only he and his master knew, where was the harm in that? Throwing off his robe, descending like a hungry beast on his teacher, his hands yanked and pulled off any cloth that dare block access to the pieces he wanted to toy with. He left his sensei's kimoto on however. Having that on, open and with a thick length of rat cock between, simply made the scene that much better. His master's length throbbing, begging to be touched, as he watched on as though he was no more than a delicate virgin. Curiosity, desire, the wanton need to be had but the fear of being taken all mixed within his heart and showed in the depths of his eyes. The first thing he was treated to was a warm and teasing tongue dancing across the furry skin of his balls, the human suckling tenderly on them every now and again, and was more than enough for him to struggle against his restraints. For all his years for training, for all the masturbating he'd done in the past week, his body was still eager to be granted sweet, mind-melting release. Suddenly, he found his legs bent up as soft hands ran along his thighs to squeeze at his taut buttocks. The tongue toying with his cum filled sack sank lower, flicking playfully across his skin and between his legs, before resting on a muscle he had no idea could give such feeling. Silk wet muscle swirled and prodded against his ass, trying to force its way inside. For all the pleasure he was in, he still had his doubts about what two men could do. "S-Stop! T-That's... _Sore wa kimy_ _ō_ _desu_!" The old master bit his lip, unaware as to why he'd burst into his native tongue when touched so. Max, however, smirked with glee at this reaction. Clearly he was pressing a very good button indeed. A hand stroked along the elderly rat's cock, squeezing the tip and allowing a trickle of pre to run down its length, as he looked into the eyes of the man he loved. "I'm not going to stop when you make such delicious noises. You're all mine tonight, sensei. Or, as they say in your language... _Kemono ni yotte shōhi sa reru tame ni junbi?_ " The teen gave a toothy grin, the trapped rat below him quivering hearing such words from him, before darting his face between his master's rump once more and successfully forcing his tongue into his tight little hole. The old man gave a broken moan, his cock pumped ever faster as he felt wet warmth eat into his body. "O-Oh..! P-Please! I can't take much more!" He could barely think straight from the haze of lust that had flooded his mind, his cock twitched and dripped ready to blow its salty load, and was reduced to simply howling for more as he felt his climax draw faster and faster to its peak!

Then suddenly... It all stopped. The hand jerking his dick clamped hard on its red tip, the tongue he was driven to madness by was pulled from his hole, and he was left to grunt in pain as he snapped his body upwards from his denial. He opened his eyes, pleading to the boy toying with him to grant him pleasure, but was met with a wicked smirk as he did. "Not so fast, lover. Your student gets to decide when and how you cum, not you." Before he could question, or beg for mercy as the case may be, the man between his legs he felt his ass spread open slowly. A single, slim digit thrust into his tight rump, joined soon after by a second. The old man had never felt such a violation to his body and yet... It felt good. The twin fingers slithered in, jabbing a part inside of him that forced fireworks to burst before his eyes, just as he felt a soft pair of lips kiss the helm of his dick. "Don't worry, sensei... I just know you'll love what I have planned." He couldn't resist, he didn't want to resist anymore, as he mindlessly nodding in agreement to whatever filthy desire waited him. The teen bowed his head, fingers pumping into the tight ring of his master's, before taking the weeping pink flesh before him entirely into his mouth in one swift movement. Hips pushed against his lips, the musky scent of his lover's fur forced against his face, as he dragged his tongue along his new toy. Between his fingers pumping, his constant sucking and licking, and how barely contained his teacher was from screaming his lungs out in pleasure, he knew it wouldn't be long before he tasted sweet bitterness upon his tongue. Sure enough, mere moments into his sexual torture, Yoshi gave a feral grunt as he bucked into the younger man's mouth and came. Amused by the relieved face his victim pulled, Max willingly drank down the seed that spilled into his mouth before pulling away to lick at whatever dare seep from his tip. He licked his lips, hungry for more, before shifting beside his lover's face with his dick exposed. He wouldn't be so cruel as to throat-fuck a man new to this, he still cared about him, but he needed to knock out at least one load before the main course. He felt like he was going to burst, laying his cock against the rodent's mouth. His fingers continued to pump into the ass he was oh-so eagerly looking forward to own. "Suckle. And use your tongue." As two hazel eyes looked up at him, confused, he couldn't help but softly thrust against the set of fuzzy lips below. Splinter was nervous, he'd only been with women in his life, but dared his slender tongue to flick at the warm throbbing muscle grinding against his mouth. He watched, his own soft length beginning to stir, with lustful eyes as the teen's cock slide along and pulsed with each thrust. He wanted to suck on it as Max had, play with it, tease him as he'd teased him, but most of all he wanted to taste his lover's seed. Lustful haze or not, the wise master was succumbing to the needs of the flesh... And his fondness for male flesh, if only Max's, was burning like the sun inside of him. Tilting his head, allowing the human's cock to slip and rest against his chin, he softly thrust his hips down against the fingers pushing into his hole. "I-I want you to... T-To..." It was embarrassing to say, too vulgar even in his addicted state, so he did the only thing he could... Open his maw wide, a target for his student's bitter nectar. It worked better that he had hoped. The teen was driven mad by his master's reactions already, seeing him beg was too much! Grabbing his cock, fucking his hand and panting like a dog in heat, he gave his elder exactly what he desires. String after string of sticky white painting the rodent's mouth and tongue, though some ended up splattered across brown fur (not that either man was put off by the sight), till all that remained in the silence was a horny mutant swallowing down his first taste of cum. With a soft flick of his tongue, smirking at the bewitched boy beside him, he moaned as he felt his relaxed rump grow empty as his lover's fingers were removed. Such an act confused him, as did the teen as he looked around the room with a puzzled face, for a brief moment till he was dragged across the room.

"W-What are you-?" They were heading towards a small engine hoist when he was cut off by the human. "Were gonna fuck. Your legs are tied together, makes it hard to get it, so I'm gonna hang you up and then..." He casually clipped his rat master to the hoist, the rope slipped perfectly in and leaving the old man hanging facing towards the wall. Naked arms wrapped around him, his legs lifted along with his kimoto, as a bare stomach pressed to the fur of his lower back and a hard cock prodded between his cheeks. "I'm going to fuck you till you call for me. Then I'm gonna kiss you and probably fuck you some more. You ready?" The mild-mannered teen had become so savage, so powerful, the moment he was offered the rat's body. He didn't know why it was driving him wild but it was! "Do it... P-Please, f... F-Fuck me!" He'd always tried to avoid words such as that, he'd always felt that words like that were too dirty to usher around children... But now he was with a man, he loved the idea of hearing every filthy word just so long as he was being taken. Max chuckled, deeply satisfied with what master Splinter had become for him, and sunk his hot and tight little ass down onto his cock. He could feel him tense up, squeaking briefly in what he prayed wasn't pain, so began to trail kisses along his back and neck. His hands squeezed the firm tush they held up. "It's okay, baby, it's alright. Just tell me when you're ready, I won't rush you." If testicles could hate a man... He wanted more, to destroy every shred of willpower and thought his master had, to fuck him till he was a drooling mess that obeyed his every word! But, at the same time, he was still in love with him. He couldn't help but worry about his well-being (even if he was currently balls deep inside of him). Wiggling a little, tail flicking as he huffed out rasps of pleasure, the old rat gave a sharp nod to reassure his lover he was ready. That was enough for Max, who set about thrusting slow but powerfully into the man he held. The two reveled in any and every little thing they could feel while together. The feel of fur against skin, of their bodies meshed together, of how every single noise coming from the other was music to them (and, in Max's case, how much he realized he loved the sound of his hips slamming into Splinter's). The teen began to thrust faster, started to lose control, as the mutant tied up in his grasp willingly ground himself against him every time he suck completely within his tight hole. He panted in his ear, dragging his tongue across the tender skin and fur, as he rutted recklessly into his master's rump. "You're mine, Yoshi! No one's gonna take you from me!" Max growled out, no longer caring about anything but the moment anymore. Nipping along his shoulder, he sank his teeth into the rodent's skin time and time again, leaving love-bites littered under his fur as a reminder of who's he was. Splinter nodded wildly, tongue lolling out, as he moaned to every nibble. "Then show me! S-Show your sensei that you're stronger!" And with that... Max broke. His hands slipped away from the furry cheeks they groped, snaked up his master's chest, and dug into firm shoulders. His thrusts became erratic, violent and bone shattering in speed and power. He pulled the old man down onto him hard enough to make his howl out his name, just as he desired from the start, but his thuggish actions caused the rope hooked on the hoist to snap and sent both tumbling to the floor. Didn't stop Max, though, who pinned Splinter in a humiliating position with his arse raised high and intended to finish claiming he who belonged to him. Pulling at the scruff of his neck with his teeth, yet another mark to remain, he slammed into his teacher with one last earth shaking thrust before snarling as he flooded his lover with his cum. Splinter came shortly after, mumbling praise and worship to his student, drenching the floor in white as his knees buckled and trembled from weakness. By the time the two were down, flopped down on their side once Max had pulled them away from the mess they made, they were completely exhausted.

"That... That really just happened didn't it?" The teen chuckled, stunned at what he'd just done. The old master simply smiled, pushing back into the warmth of the other's arms, as he lay there on the floor. "That it did. I confess, I never expected myself to enjoy being bound up. But, then again, I never thought I could feel this good at the hands of another man." His tail flicked up, playfully nudging the sack of his student and gaining a whine in response. As he freed himself from the now broken rope, aided by the boy who insisted Splinter would be the death of him, he took a moment to quickly peck the other's cheek. Blush flooded Max's face as he stared at his sensei in amazement. "W-What was that for?" The old man simply grabbed his wraps, blatantly exposing his well bred hole as he bent over, before looking into jade green eyes he'd come to love. "What is it you Americans say? You don't need to... 'Chase' me. Not anymore." With a wink and a joyful flick of his tail, the elderly rodent headed off to clean up and dress while leaving the human with his jaw hanging open. The two would discuss much before the brothers arrived, as well as dress and clean up the various fluids they left around Donnie's lab, but agreed that exposing their relationship so soon might have negative effects on the turtles. They already had a crazy life, throwing in yet another twist might not end well especially considering how young they were. So, instead, the two made a deal: Whenever they could, they'd sneak in any touch or kiss they could. And whenever alone? Well, they had quite a few saucy ideas to keep things interesting (and to help Splinter learn more about himself and his new male lover). Max was happy he finally had the man he loved. It showed too, his grades flying back up and his mood hugely improved. Splinter, however...

He was still trying to find the courage to admit he was finally in love with the boy.

* * *

 **Smutty smut smut! I admit I nearly didn't finish this but, after thinking of Splinter bound and lustful, it was hard to stop once I forced myself to start! Now, for those translations I know you'll want: When Splinter says "Sore wa kimyōdesu!", he's saying 'That is strange!' (for obvious reasons during the scene). When Max says "Kemono ni yotte shōhi sa reru tame ni junbi?", he's asking "Ready to be consumed by the beast?". Was going to add more Japanese but it didn't feel right where I was going to add it. Anyway, hope you enjoy! It's pretty damn long but very smutty and fun to write.**


End file.
